


Traced In Constellations

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C, CLAMP - Works, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Magic, Meet-Cute, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Random Encounters, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “So, let me see if I have this right – you’re my Servant?”





	Traced In Constellations

"So, let me see if I have this right –  _you're_  my Servant?" Mana gasped, taking in the sight before her.

The one called Lancer blinked down in surprise, and smiled nonchalantly. "You summoned me, didn't you?"

Mana cautiously looked down and flexed her hand almost instinctively, the mark on her hand faintly glowing from the summon spell, "Well, yes, but you're…not what I expected, that's all."

"Oh, really? You didn't expect someone like me for a servant, is that it, little lady?" Lancer arched an eyebrow as he held a small grin on his face, amused at Mana's confused and bewildered demeanor.

"No, but…to be honest, I've…. never summoned a Servant before, and I didn't know what to expect." Mana felt her cheeks grow hot, but she shook her head, trying not to let nerves get to her. She then cleared her throat, and let out a hand to the Servant before.

"A-Allow me to introduce myself – I'm Mana Hiiragi. I take it, you're called Lancer?"

The Servant's face lit up, impressed and intrigued. "Why yes, as a matter of fact, I am, Miss Hiiragi. I am at your service." He replied as he bowed before her. He then flashed a toothy, admittedly attractive grin.

"Oh! Oh wow, I…I don't know what to say." Mana stuttered, a blush darkening on her face. "I- I'm glad to hear it. Is there a difference?"

The Servant nodded, "I suppose, but I'd rather not get into it."

"Right…" Mana smiled softly, leaning closer now, starting to feel more at ease, "I won't change into anything if I kiss you will I?"

"No, you won't change into anything."

Her smiled only grew and she moved a piece of hair back behind her ear as she closed the distance between them, "Good."

Lancer smiled and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Glad to hear it."

"I already am," Mana grinned from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Fate Stay/Night and Blood-C, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
